Cobkina collections
by Rosiana
Summary: A collections oneshot of Cobkina. No matter what happen, he would come and be her prince charming just like he made a promise to her. Rated T for language
1. Reunion

**Here is a collections of oneshot about Cobra and Kinana. Sorry. I just can't helped it. I've always got a lot of ideas about these two. Anyway, about this oneshot, this may looked alike Jerza. Spoilers in 333. Did you see Cobra was in trouble? My mind was like, 'he's in trouble. Kinana! where the heck are you?!' And so, here's my story is. **

* * *

**Reunion**

"Dammit!"

A poison dragonslayer was now stuck in a few rocks and boulders, which it's caused of the dragon that he had just fought a while ago. He couldn't moved anymore. There's so many bad injured he had and there's no way he can moved now.

_How funny... for I, the second generation of dragonslayer.. been defeated by just only a weak dragon. At this rate, I..._

He knew that everything is over to him. The Rock Dragon flew away and let him be like that. Even though the dragons were supposed to eat humans included dragonslayers, but, he let Cobra alive just for once.

_If Cubellios came back again.. I will..._

He also knew that it would be impossible if his partner would come back to him anymore. She's now a human. There's no way she can turned back into a big serpent.

"Dammit.."

The man cursed himself. He's useless now. He couldn't moved the rocks or boulders away from him since it's too heavy and it's difficult for him to carried it in that condition.

_Am I.. really that weak?_

He thought himself.

There's a few dragons that coming from the eggs, went to him to finish him off. He gave a smirked. He was ready to give up. Dragonslayers can slayed the dragons.. However, he only used a lacrima to obtain this ability. He heard that, Laxus is also the second generation dragonslayer. But he was stronger than Natsu and Gajeel. How can Cobra became strong like him..?

A moment later, there's a sound of hissing, coming from the sky. As he looked at it, he could see a shadow rope with a bat-like wings. He only can see it by just only his left eye since he sacrificed his right one for power.

However, he knew that thing. It was really her! The woman that he met just for a while. She can finally turned into a snake. He looked at her in disbelief.

_Cubellios...!_

He thought.

It turned out that, it was actually a big serpent coming to the man. She protected him and attacked the dragons using her poison gas. The dragons left them.

Cobra was still remained silent. Of course. He can't moved now in this condition.

Cubellios.. no, Kinana then, turned herself back to her human formed. "I'm sorry I was late", she said, tried to take the rocks and boulders off from his body.

"Tch. What took you so long?", he asked

"It took me a little while to learn take over", she replied.

After he finally can moved, the woman then asked, "Can you stand it? Maybe you need to rest for a while"

"Don't treat me like a shit", Cobra mumbled. "I can do it by myself... However, I need your help"

Kinana blinked twice and smiled at him. "I understand", she said, used a Take over magic of Cubellios again.

The man jumped on her upper body, and ordered her to find the other dragons. And so, she did followed.

Even though he looked weak, but in the end, with his partner, he's undefeatable. Because their bond would never break up even if she didn't had any memories of being a snake. But she still believed that, the man was her friend.

* * *

**Well, that's how the story is. But I think Hiro Mashima's idea to get them together will be better than mine. **  
**Oh? Why did I say it almost look like Jerza? Well, it's because Erza was in trouble in manga 331 and Jellal is trying to save her.**

**Sometimes, I've always got an idea about Cobkina whenever I've seen Jerza moment. Why? It's because those pairings looked almost alike. You know, tragic pairing. Well, not really _that_ tragic.**

**Anyway, if you're interested to read it again, maybe you can fav/follow if you want to read some more. Especially if I got review. Maybe they can help me get an ideas.  
**


	2. Natsu's thought

**Thank you for those who were fav or follow this story. Btw, i've already changed week into collections since I finally realized what does week mean XD But if anyone had already made a list of Cobkina week, I would like to try it too :))  
**

**Anyway, the most epic battle that I ever seen will be Cobra vs Natsu. I've been watched that episode for many times. And I was really curious about it.. it's about Natsu's thought. he told Happy that he will talk about that later. but in the end, he won't tell. So, here it is in my thoughts.  
**

* * *

**Natsu's thought  
**

"In that case, can you hear this?!"

Cobra listened the blue cat's heart very carefully. He said that can hear everything. So, Happy wanted to know it whether the man was telling the truth or not.

For a little while, he finally finds out. "I'm well aware that you like fish", he said.

Happy was really shocked. The man was actually true. All the cat thought would only be a fish. Nothing else.

"Ooh! Me next! Me next!", Natsu said, very excited about it. It sounds like fun. So, he wanted to try it too.

Cobra sweated droppings. _They think my magic is some kind of sideshow?_, he thought.

However, Natsu stayed focus on about his thought. He already cleared everything in his mind, but only one thing.

The man remained silent and listened it very well.

He can hear it. It turned out that, Cobra was going to marry to a young woman about 27 years old. She had a violet-colored hair and green eyes, and a curvaceous body. She wore a white bridal gown, while holding a bouquet of white roses.

The man burst out of laughed. That was the weirdest thought he ever heard. He couldn't helped it but to laugh.

"Damn it... That was a pretty funny one, I'll admit it", he said, continued to laugh.

It was really hilarious. Him? And a girl? Marry? That's really impossible. He never met her before.

However, he secretly love Cuberos. His only friend. He never like any girl before, included Angel. He wouldn't cared whether the ladies got a big breast.. sexy.. or strong.

"What were you thinking, Natsu? I'm really curious..", Happy said, as Cobra was still laughed like a psycho man.

"I'll tell you later. But this is gonna be tricky..."

"I have a good idea..", the blue cat started to whisper to his partner.

As soon as Happy was finally told Natsu everything... "Think right, but the attack from the left", the crimson-haired man was finally stopped laughed and told them about their plan. Both of them were shocked.

Still, while he was laughed back then.. he knew that Cuberos is special to him. She's the only friend he cared about. And he really wanted to hear her beautiful voice even if she's a snake.

Because she's not the kind of like other snake. She's more like... a human to him.

_I'm going to make my prayer answer_

* * *

**Well, here it is XD Still, I'm really curious about that. After my friend submit an art about Natsu's thought in deviantart, someone comment that, he might thought kinana's wore a swimsuit or something like that. But i don't think natsu thought pervert thing except for Lucy. Hope you like it :)  
**


	3. Affection

**Here's another Cobkina oneshot. I've always got an idea about them if someone drew about them. And this man/woman, made an animation. Anyway, enjoy :))**

* * *

**Affection**

"Hey, don't you want to give her an affection?"

"What are you talking about?", Cobra asked, looked confused.

"We're talking about Cuberos, of course", Racer joined in. "We've been watched you and Cuberos all the time. Angel's rught. I think it's your turn to give her an affection"

"Why?"

"Well, Cuberos had always been with you all the time, right? I think you need to show her how much you love her. Like a Master and his pet", Angel told him.

"If you didn't give her something, she might get sad.."

Cobra took a big sighed. He had no idea why do his comrades all of a sudden told him aout that. However, it couldn't be helped. They're right. If the crimson-haired man won't showed her how much he appriciate to her, she will be sad and would never love him anymore.

_But what should I gave her?_

Poor Cobra. Even though he's been with Cuberos all the time, but he had no idea what to give her.. Not long after that, he had a good one.

He and Cuberos are now in the deep forest where nobody can find them. They were all alone. ...Well, Racer and Angel were spying on them while they were hiding in the bushes.

"Do you think it work?", the silver-haired woman whispered.

"Well, according from the fairytale book, to break a curse, he need to give an affection", Racer explained.

"Isn't fairytale is only a story?"

"Not really. Some of them may true like, Snow White, Rapunzel, and Princess and the Frog"

"Well, I hope this is going to be a good show", Angel grinned.

"What is your plan, anyway?"

"My plan is OLLBCAC"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The silver-haired woman sighed, because it was a little long words. "Operation Love Life Between Cobra And Cuberos", she said, panted.

"O.. Okay then.."

"Now... let's stop talking and see this love moment"

Back to Cobra and Cuberos.. they've been looked at each other for along time. He didn't knew whether if his pet love it or not.. But he only do this for her. She's been with him all the time. And he want to show how much he had a deep feeling about her.

And so, to show an affection to Cuberos, he want to kiss her. Most masters had always kissed to their own pet. So, Cobra want to do that too.

Cuberos had a strange feelings about this. She knew that, her master is going to kiss her. But what would she do? Let him kiss her or back away?

Cobra's head is really getting near and near to her. Her body started to shake. Something is not right. It looks like she's going to explode.

A seconds later, there's a sound of 'poof' and Cuberos was really exploded. Bt she actually turned into something. As soon as the smoke finally cleared, and Cobra can see her, she isn't a snake anymore.

She's a woman. A very beautiful young woman. She had a violet hair and green eyes. When people who turned into human back, they might get naked. But as for Cuberos, she wore a lime green-colored blouse with a green neckline trim, which is complimented by a long, white skirt. She also wore a green boots.

Cobra and the two Oracion Seis wizards, who were still hid in the bushes, blinked twice. Racer and Angel didn't knew that, the curse was really easy to break. By kissing to the true love.

Especially Cobra. He didn't knew that this is going to happen to her. Is that really Cuberos? How the hell did she turned into a human?!

"I get it. This is only a dream", Cobra said, tried to knock his head to tree so he can woke himself as fast as he could.

"Cobra! Stop it!", a young woman begged him

The man was suddenly stopped when she called his name.

"I.. I know this is weird. But, I really am Cuberos"

Cobra remained silent and took a looked on her.

"When I was a slave, I turned into a snake by an Evil Mage. He also mentioned that, to break my curse, the man that I need to love should kiss me. I really wanted you to kiss me but I didn't knew that you're going to do that to me", Cuberos explained to him.

_Damn you Angel. If she didn't talked about affection, this won't kept happened. But what's worst.. I didn't knew she's really a human girl?!_

Cuberos looked at him confusedly. "Did you say something?"

"It's nothing", he said, sighed. "It's just.. I didn't knew that you're really a woman that's all. Guess, my prayer.. has finally answered, huh?"

"I guess you're right", she smiled to him kindly.

Cobra rubbed his head and blushed.

"So.. what are you going to do?", the woman asked.

"I don't know.. I've been with Oracion Seis because I only want to hear your voice. Well, I think I need to quit then"

"But.. what if, Brain will kill you?", she asked, worried about him.

"Nah. I'm stronger than that old man. I'll be fine", he gave a smirked.

"Be careful then", Cuberos said, gave a hug. While they hugged, Cobra could smell her hair was so sweet.

After Cobra left her and went back to the base to tell Brain that he's going to quit, Angel and Racer, who were still in the bushes, were surprised. They've been watched them talked each other and gave a hug. That was the sweetest thing they seen. The silver-haired woman was almost squeal. While Racer's mouth was still open up.

A curse is the most powerful black magic of all. But only true love kiss can break it.


	4. Future

**Here's another Cobkina oneshot. I've got this idea when I read a cute oneshot. It just popped into my head. I've been wondering what will Cobra and Kinana's child looked like... Anyway, hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Future**

"You know, I think you two can have really cute kids!", Mirajane squealed.

Cobra and Kinana just gave her a blank stare. They didn't know whether she actually wanted to have some fun orthat she was actually telling the truth since she was known as the Demon Matchmaker.

After the dragons were slayed, Future Rogue was defeated and Fairy Tail once again became the top guild in all of Fiore. And the crimson-haired man was no longer a criminal or a member of Reborn Oracion Seis. He was now a trusted ally from Fairy Tail.

Ever since he joined the guild, he and Kinana became closer and closer. Which made everyone believe that they were a couple even though they were not.

"Yeah, you're right", Lucy agreed with the Satan Lady. "I wonder what will they look like...", the ladies started to day dream about Kinana's and Cobra's kids.

"Just because we've always been_ that_ close, it's not like we're really a couple...", Cobra, however, disagreed. But...

"I think it's great", Kinana agreed with the girls. "Just imagine that we have a daughter. I would love to have a girl.", she giggled. The crimson-haired man just remained silent, while watching the girls talk.

"I wonder what will she look like..", Mirajane and the others wondered.

"I bet she'll look a lot like you, Kinana", Levy said, and started to imagine.

"Maybe she will have maroon hair just like her future father. But, her hair would probably resemble mine. She can have a tuft covering her forehead and two bangs framing her face, just like him. She could have canine teeth, too", the barmaid giggled.

_Future father?!_ Cobra thought, while taking a sip of his beer.

"That would be too cute"

"As cute as Asuka", Bisca said, almost squealing.

"What about her personality?", Lisanna asked, curiously.

Kinana think about it. "Hmm... maybe she'll be like her father too"

Cobra spit out his beer as he listened to his friends' conversation, while the girls said a word of 'wow'  
They're really too much.. I never understand about girls these days... (you minght want to litalic cobra's thoughts ^^)

"You mean, she's the silent and easy to get angry type?", the ladies said as a shiver ran down their spine.

"Of course not. She... will be a little stubborn and self-confident", Kinana replied. Yup. They can have cute kids.

"How about magic? And how many kids do you want?"

"It would be great if she learned poison dragonslaying magic from his/her (girl or boy?) future father", the barmaid paused. "..I think just one kid would be alright"

"You know you should have 2 kids since you and Cobra are always busy", Levy's choice.

Kinana thought for a while. "I think you're right"

"Then, it's decided. We'll have to wait for Cobra to propose you", the ladies said, and cheered for the barmaid.

Cobra sighed._ Like hell I'm going to propose her with her weird imagination of kids..._


	5. Spoiler in Episode 163

**Here's another Cobra x Kinana oneshot. Taking a place in episode 163. And again, I've got this idea from someone who write a comic about them. But I changed a little and there's also a slight jerza. Hope you like it :))**

* * *

**Spoiler in Episode 163**

Ultear and Meredy watched the tournament because they sensed Zeref's magic near the GMG. They also kept watch on Cobra, who became a new member of Crime Sociere. They've heard that his hearing was exceptionally good, so he might be able to sense Zeref's magic. The man has now turned over a new leaf.

In the grand magic games, it was Mirajane and Jenny's match. Ultear finally located Jellal and Cobra on her crystal orb. He and Jellal weren't searching for Zeref. They were actually enjoying the battle of the two former models, which made ancient magic user angry. Meredy couldn't help but watch her foster mother crush her orb.

Meanwhile...

"So is that Jenny Rearlight for real?", Cobra asked his partner, Jellal, while watching them pose.

"Yup. The one and only", he replied. "By the way, how did you find out about her?"

"I've seen her a lot in Sorcerer Weekly."

"And... where did you get that?"

"Angel got some before Fairy Tail returned from Tenroujima Island", Cobra replied. "I had no idea where she found that. I never thought that she was interested in modeling..."

Jellal forced a laughed, while sweat dropping.

While they've been talking , Chapati, the Contest judge, wanted the girls from Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale to wear a swimsuit.

As the blue-haired man heard the announcement, he had a bad feeling. It's not because of Erza. Something worst was going to happen. As he glanced at Cobra, he could see that his body was shaking. Cobra wasn't scared or anything, it just looked as if he was going to explode.

"**BASTARD! IF YOU DARE ASK _HER_ TO WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, I'M GOING TO KILL YA, YA HEAR ME?!**", Cobra shouted. He looked as if he was restraining himself from going over there to throw Chapati out of the arena. But Jellal quickly held him and tried to calm the crimson-haired man down.

"C-Calm down already, Cobra", he said. "It's not that everyone wants her or something"

"Oh yeah? How about if Titania wore a hot swimsuit? How would you and everyone react?", Cobra asked.

Jellal's mind quickly became wild. He imagined the redhead woman just as Cobra mentioned. A trail of blood leaked down his nose and Cobra just stared at him with a confused expression.

After Jellal finally cleaned his nose...

"Uh.. I thought we're suppose to...", before Jellal managed to finish his sentence, someone found them.

"Ah! You two!", the lady called them. "You're perfect. How about the two of you join the tournament too?"

"Who? Us? N-No... We don't need to join. I mean...", And again, Jellal had yet to finish his sentence before the lady shoved them in to a closet.

"Don't worry! Feel free to wear tuxedos", she said.

A few minutes later..

"And now.. a Wedding theme!", Chapati said.

"Mattakun... why do I have to wear these?", Cobra started to complain. "This coat is white.. The necktie is annoying.. and the pants is tight!"

"Come on. It's not really that bad", Jellal sighed. As they get entered the arena Fairy Tail threw them surprised looks.

"Cobra?!", they exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you're in prison!"

"Well.. it's a long story. But, don't worry. He's on Crime Sorciere's side", Jellal replied.

Why do I have to meet these fools... Cobra thought, and sighed.

"Erik?!"

"Jellal?!"

The two ladies' called the mens' name in unison.

The crimson-haired man gasped, but delighted to see his friend again. "Kinana!"

"Erza..?", Jellal called Titania. It was his first time to see Erza wear a wedding gown. But she looked good on it.

"You're back! And by the way, you look good in that suit", Kinana said, happy to see him again.

"It's not really that bad...", he mumbled. "But, I'm glad you like it"

I thought you didn't like it... Jellal thought, and sweat dropped.

"I'm sure you'll get a good wife someday", the violet-haired woman giggled.

"**D-DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!**", Cobra yelled. "Just because I look great, that doesn't mean that I'll get a beautiful bride like... like... like you", he mumbled in the last few words, and turned away so Kinana won't see his now crimson face.

And… a moment later, she giggled and embraced him in a hug. "Of course you will, stupid. But not as beautiful as I am", Kinana said, continued to laugh.

_What the heck?! I was telling the truth..._ Cobra thought.

"Seems like the two of them are getting along well", Erza smiled and watched Cobra and Kinana laugh together.

"She is Cubellious. What did you expect?"

"By the way...", Titania looked at Jellal. "Lahar and Doranbolt are here. So you need to be alert, or else you might get sent back to prison"

Jellal nodded. "Yeah... I'll keep that in my mind"

"If you get caught, I'll send you to hell and bring you back to kill you again ", Erza said, with a creepy monster-like voice.

"Alright… alright… I won't", Jellal said. _I'm definitely not getting killed by her..._ he thought.

Lucy and Natsu had been watching Cobra and Kinana all the while.

Their thoughts were, how did they reunite with each other so quickly? Kinana acted so friendly to him and as for Cobra, he was so kind to her, and unlike her, he treated everyone else like trash.

"Kinana-san...", Lucy called her. "How did... how did you met him?!"

"He's a criminal! And why do you call him Erik?", Natsu exclaimed.

"Actually, while you guys were saving Lucy-san, I found Erik when the shooting star were falling from the skies. Back then, he had a few injuries", the violet-haired woman told them.

"To be honest, Erik is my real name", Cobra replied.

After a moment of silence, they bursted out laughing. His codename was really badass, but in the end, his real name wasn't really that cool.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you this", Kinana said. "Before he told me his real name, he pinned me down and he even ki-", Cobra clasped his hand over Kinana's mouth before she could say any more.

"**K-KINANA! DON'T TELL THEM! OR ELSE MY PRIDE WILL BE CRUSHED!**", he yelled with a slight blush on his face.

Everyone looked at him confusedly. They wondered... what was Kinana going to say?


	6. A Man's Heart that no one can Heal

**I'm getting bored to write in Fairy Tail world. So, I've decided that this time, it's going to be AU, school life. It's a very long oneshot. I love to write the introduction, or else people might wouldn't understand when or how did they met or they getting along well. Hope you like it :)) Btw, the character's ages are before 7 years ago. Except Brain. He looked almost like Lapointe. I kinda like him as a homeroom teacher for Six Demon class XD  
**

* * *

**A Man's Heart that no one can Heal  
**

_It's always been a same day, as usual. No matter how many days and times had passed... it would never change. This world.. it's like the time was actually repeated from yesterday. The world never changed..._

_My name is Erik, and I'm a delinquent guy in Six Demon class. But.. people called me Cobra because I can hear every person's movements and even had a snake-like features. I've been skipped class a lot and even beaten some other delinquent guys like, Sting, Gajeel, Natsu and so others. They always picked on me first ever since I was almost killed one of my friend in the class. But I was really enjoyed. Though.. all I can do is fight everyday.. and every time. It doesn't matter whether if that guy given up to beat me, but I wouldn't cared them at all._

_My life had always been bored. I didn't had a parent nor sisters and brothers. I lived by myself. None of my friends really wanted to know about me. All they think about themselves. Just like me. I only cared for myself. Nobody can healed my heart. Because of _her_ that she betray me. I hate her. And I'll never forgive that girl._

_I, especially hate one of the student in my class._

_Kinana._

_She's a class rep in Six Demon class and everybody loves her, included her teachers, especially Mira-sensei, a homeroom teacher of Fairy class. I never understand why do they love her so much just because she's got a good grades and very polite to everyone else. Act like she's so good.. That's why I hate her._

_Ever since she's a new high school girl in this school, everything had changed. We were now in 11th grades in school. It's not that I like or enjoy it.. I hate it. Whenever there's a dual between Sting and I, Kinana always stopped us and reminded us that she might called the teacher. That brat... if she hadn't come in this school, this won't happened.. or maybe she shouldn't have exist in this world.._

_Nobody wouldn't dare to hurt her since the teachers trusted her even if she do a little mistakes. They might punished for those who hurt her. Especially delinquents. This is really tough to picked on her. Not to mentioned it, she's a girl. Some a few delinquents wouldn't like to hurt ladies. Except Sabertooth class.  
_

* * *

_*RING*_

The bell was already ring. It meant, the school is over. The crimson-haired man took his stuffs in the bag and ready to go. But before he left the class, he took a glanced on the petite girl, Kinana. She was talking to Angel. The silver-haired woman begging her.

"I know today is my duty to clean the classroom. But, would you do it for me?", she asked.

Kinana nodded and gave her usual smiled. "Sure. I'll do it then-kina", she replied.

Angel was so glad and gave a hugged for her. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver!"

"No.. Not at all-kina", the petite girl muttered, sweat-dropped.

"See you later then", the silver-haired woman said, left the class.

Kinana gave a waved on her and went to clean up the classroom. As the girl took a broom near the corner, she realized that Cobra was still here. "Oh? Are you leaving?", she asked.

The man remained silent and left the room without an answer. All he can do is took a glared on her and treated her like a trash. That's what he need to do.

Kinana watched him left and wondered about him. He's been unfriendly to her ever since she's a new student in Six Demon class. She love everyone, and so as the school. She want to know why he never talked to her before. Is it because he hate her? If that's his reason then why? What did she do to him to make the man angry?

"Is it because.. of _that_ promised?"' The girl said to herself and looked down on her feet. '_Maybe I should go and tell him..._'

* * *

As soon as Cobra arrived to the gate, he meets up with his enemies, Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu.

"So you finally here...", the blonde-haired man smirked. "Just as always, I want you to-"

Before he get to finish his sentences, the crimson-haired man took an instant punched on Sting's face and left the school. "Not interested", he replied with his cold tone.

"**YOU BASTARD! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL I FINISH MY WORDS!**", Sting shouted, covered his nose and it's starting to bleed.

"You're trying to have a dual with me again at the abandon building that's going to destroy for a week later, it's that what you want to say?", Cobra finished the blonde-haired man's sentences.

Sting rubbed his head and mumbled that he was right.

"I'm not really in a good mood today. So you better pick on someone else besides me", the crimson-haired man said, continued to walk.

"Oh? Are you really that strong?", Sting smirked.

A student from Six Demon class then stopped walking and looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Seems like people had spreading a rumor that, you're actually the strongest in Fiore.."

The cold-heart man remained silent and listened to Sting. He wasn't really interested anything at all. But talking about him made Cobra want to pick on a fight again.

"However, there's one guy that's stronger than you.. Better than you", Sting continued.

The crimson-haired man scoffed and left. The blondie was as cocky as always. He knew him a lot. He knew that Sting was actually want that man to come and fight. It was very unknown whether he'll accept a challenge or refuse.

"Oi, do you really even think that guy would come and fight him?", Natsu whispered.

"Of course he will. In fact, the fun is now begin", Sting replied, gave an insane laughed and went home with Natsu and Gajeel.

As soon as they finally left, Kinana saw everything. She had already finished her duty to clean up her classroom. And she heard something about fighting some guys again. But it won't happen to the school this time. So it's hard for her to stop them or call teachers. _I've gotta go and save him.. But how-kina?_, she thought to herself.

* * *

The next day, Cobra went to the vending machine to buy his usual drinks in recess. He rarely went to canteen since it's noisy and he preferred stayed alone in silence.

Before he took a sipped on his can, some strange voices started to echo in his head in multiple times. It was from his past...

_'Anyway, promise that you will come back and see me again?'_

_'Um.. yes...'_

Those words been repeated every time which annoyed him a lot. And so, he gave a hard punched on the vending machine to calm himself, and went to his usual place to drink.

As soon as he left, Kinana went out from her hiding place to spy on him. She's been watching him all the time. And she never thought that he didn't realized that, he's been stalked even though he could hear people's movements.. He couldn't sense for Kinana

"What are you doing?"

The petite girl scared to death as she heard someone was actually asked her. But it turned out to be Lisanna, Mira-sensei's little sister.

"Hi.. Hi there, Lisanna-san," Kinana greeted politely.

The silver-haired woman greeted her back and took a glanced behind her. She saw Cobra was leaving to drink somewhere else and the vending machine had been destroyed... again.

"I didn't knew that you like a type of guy like that," Lisanna teased.

The petite girl started to flush in red and told her that it was wrong. Though she still never believed her. "It's not what you think-kina.." she replied nervously.

"Then, why were you spy on him?"

"Well, I've been wanted to know more about him since he's in a same class like me-kina," Kinana replied, pushed her both index finger.

"Oh yeah.. Now that I'm think about it, you and Cobra were in the same class.." Lisanna mumbled.

"That's right. Though.. he's been really cold to me..."

"Don't mind him. He's always like that. You'll getting use to it someday", Mirajane's sister then started to laugh. Kinana didn't knew what to say anymore. So, she only joined laughed with her too.

The petite girl had already getting along well with everyone in her new school.. Well, except for Sabertooth class and Cobra, of course. She wouldn't dare to be friend with one of Sabertooth since there's actually had full of delinquents. She might get bully. And as for Cobra, he was her classmates. Kinana really like him because of his looks. Though it's too bad that he never like everyone. He preferred being alone. Like snakes. They lived in solitary.

After Lisanna went away, the girl started to follow him again. He was now sat on the bench and drank his drinks. She knew that it wasn't a good idea for her to talk or getting closed to him. But, she had to even if she gets hit by him.

Kinana sat on the bench where the crimson-haired man sat silently. he took a glanced for a moment.. after that, the man continued to finish his drinks. Both of them hadn't been talked yet. It was obviously her fault since she was the one came here to have a chat with him. And not even a word she spoke yet. She took a deep breathed and exhaled before she said something else.

"So.. why won't you eat at the canteen-kina?" the girl started to ask.

Cobra gave a death glared which made Kinana shivered. "Why did you ask?"

"I'm just... curious"

He was very impressed about her. Unlike any other students, they kept avoiding him and ran away. He was like a devil. That's why many people feared of him. But.. for this young girl... she wasn't scared nor nervous. She was really happy to meet him. He would like to hit her because looked at her cute face made him really annoyed. Though, she's a girl and she might call a teacher.

The man remained silent and avoid to look at her. "...I don't know", he replied. "It's peaceful I guess. I've been beaten many guys a lot and I couldn't stayed in peaceful...", he said, continued to sip of his can. Kinana took a looked on his can and it looked familiar for her.

"Ah! Is that Caffè Latte?"

"What?"

"That coffee.. is that really cafe latte?", the girl repeated and pointed to the can that he held.

"Oh yeah.. It's really is Caffè Latte," he replied.

"I didn't knew that a delinquent guy like you love to drink a coffee"

The man gave a slight blushed. She was right. He was cold, and rude though likes to drink a coffee can. Now he started to hate her even more. He wanted to punch her. ...But failed. He just crushed his can after he finished drank and threw it and left her.

"Hey... you should threw it in the garbage can-kina", Kinana shouted at him since he's already gone. She then sighed and threw the can that Cobra drink and put it into the garbage can.

"He can be a little nice guy, huh...", she said to herself.

* * *

At the Six Demon class...

"Ano..."

"Yes?"

"Do you know everything about Cobra-kina?", the petite girl asked to her classmates. The crimson-haired man wasn't in the class yet. He must had went to beat the other guys from Sabertooth or Fairy class again. Her classmates felt horrified to hear about that man's name. Everything started became silent.

"I really want to know more about him, actually. Maybe I could help him...", Kinana explained.

Racer, and Hoteye went to their places though, the silver-haired woman was still stayed with the petite girl. She's been close to her for a while. Like a good friend. But not so called as a best friend.

"Do you really think you can save him?", Angel asked.

"I... try my best," Kinana replied.

The silver-haired woman remained silent and looked down. Her cheerful became sad and hurt.. The petite girl didn't like to see her friend like that...

"Well, if you know nothing, I can find by myself-kina," she said, tried to leave the classroom. But... someone held her wrist to stop walk.

Angel held her.

"I've known him since we were in middle school. He at first, was very a stubborn boy.. though he's really honest and energetic guy. He always tried to cheer us whenever we were all sad.. gloomy.. or angry. We're all like him. But... since we were in high school he had changed lately. He became cold, rude and sadistic. He cared no one but himslef only.. I think it's because of an accident...", she explained.

"What kind of accident?", the class rep asked.

"In summer vacation, Cobra lived in his grandmother's house for a while.. His parents went off to buy something for dinner ...But, not long after that, one of the neighbor told them that there's a car accident because the driver couldn't stopped from the traffic since his brake couldn't control it. And the driver was... Cobra's father,", Angel replied and looked at her.

The petite girl felt horrified to hear it.

"At first, Cobra couldn't believed of what the people said.. And so, he ran away from the house to find his parent. He's been searched them for a while at the street. he could even saw there's a bus hit a car.. But it was true. His parents were in the hospital. They had some horrible injuries. For 3 or 4 hours later.. the doctor had failed to save them. Cobra.. he.. was hurt.. cried.. and told them that they shouldn't die. When the doctor left the room, he could hear many people gossiping about his parents. He can hear it very clearly, felt angry and held grudge on so many people who hurt him. He swore that he'll never forgive anyone. ...I guess that's how the story is.. about how his parent died", the silver-haired told her.

Kinana remained silent only. After she heard a horrible accident about him, sometimes, she could felt sympathy for him. It must had hurt...

* * *

5:45 PM

Kinana had finished her job and was on her way back home. She hadn't seen Cobra for a while. It was obviously that he skipped the class again. She sighed and opened her locker to get some her stuffs before she ready to go. As she dig her hand into the locker deeper and deeper, she found a green ribbon. It was belongs to her, of course. She remembered a good memory back then..

_I wonder how many years had passed and we hadn't been together for a while.._. she thought.

_"Here...," the boy mumbled, gave a green ribbon for her._

_"What's this?" she asked._

_"Isn't it obvious? It's a ribbon. Don't you ever seen it before?"_

_"Well yeah. But what for?"_

_He sighed. "It's an accessories for a girl. Geez.. you didn't know anything about girls stuff, huh?"_

_"Oh.. I see"_

_"I think it's actually cute if you put it on your head", the boy replied._

_"Like this?," she said, tried to put it on._

.

.

.

.

.

_The boy then started to burst out laughed. "Is it funny?!", she asked, feeling embarrassed._

_"Of.. Of course not. Don't mind me. I've always like to laugh for a cute girl," he replied._

_"You weird...", she muttered._

_"And so as you"_

Kinana then giggled. She was really glad to meet a guy like him. However, she was sure that, he won't remembered her anymore since he changed. Or.. That's his true nature. She really like him so much. She's been with him since they were in elementary school. Though, in the middle school they never see each other again.

That boy had always made her became stronger. She was really weak back then. But if he didn't met her, she might became a weak like Wendy Marvel from Fairy class.

"Did you know Cobra from Six Demon class is going to fight some guys again"

The petite girl heard some girls' conversation about the crimson-haired man.

"But, I thought this time it will be Thunder Ogre"

"Thunder Ogre? You mean the strongest delinquent guy of all?"

"Yeah, that's the one"

"I wonder who's going to win...?"

"Probably the Thunder Ogre"

"What kind of place they'll have a dual?"

"Some rumors said that at the building where it's going to destroy for a few hours only"

The girls started to laugh. "Well, I sure hope that, Cobra will get lose and die"

"Yeah. We can't stand on him anymore. He's been fighting all the time. And there's no way we can stop him"

"I sure hope so"

They laughed again, and left the hallway to leave the school. As the conversation was over, Kinana had heard it everything. She had a bad feeling about her classmate. If he lose, he'll die...!, she thought.

* * *

Somewhere at the old buildings, there's a few guys from Fiore High School stood in front of Cobra.

"We've been waiting for you, Cobra," Sting said, smirked.

The crimson-haired man remained silent and ready to fight the blondie. "Oh. You don't need to fight me first. You have to fight my old friend, Orga Nanagear. Also known as, Thunder Ogre", Sting continued, introduced him to the muscular man.

Cobra looked at him without showed his feeling of fear or panic. He was apathy person, as always.

"I've heard a lot about you, Cobra. Do you really think you can fight me?," Orga asked.

"It doesn't matter if the rumor kept spreading a lot about me. But I want to see whether if you're really that strong or not," the crimson-haired man replied.

"If that's what you want... Then I show you.."

* * *

The class rep quickly tried to search an old building where Cobra wanted to have a dual with the Thunder Ogre. She didn't likes this feelings. He might get killed. Kinana didn't want to lose anyone like him. Because she knew that he's the guy that she's been looking for. She had a reason why did she came to the Fiore High School. The girl should had told hi. Everything earlier. And now.. she'll find him before it's too late.

I don't want to lose him anymore.. I want to be with him again... she thought.

"Hi there. My name is Kinana and I'm going to be your class representative. The reason why I want to be a class rep is because I want to make something different. My homeroom teacher, Brain-sensei told me that I should have became a class rep. And it's really hard for me to say no or refuse it. So, I accept it. I'll try my best to help all of you and make some ideas for our school. Thank you-kina," the girl bow politely, went to her seat.

"That's a very good speech, Kinana. Now, as we all know..."

While Brain explained about Six Demon class, Angel was very impressed about her. "You're really good even you're a new student in Fiore High School" she said.

"Well, I've always help the class rep before I came here. That's why I know it"

"Sugei~," the silver-haired woman amazed on her. Kinana gave a giggled only. "By the way, the name's Angel. I'm sure we can get along well"

"I hope so"

"The fat guy is Hoteye, who likes money, and the pinocchio guy.."

"How many do I have to tell you my nose is not like pinocchio!", the boy shouted.

"Whatever. Anyway, he's Racer. And the guy who's always sleeping will be Midnight," Angel introduced to Kinana.

"Oh..."

I'm sure you'll getting used to it"

"Of course. But...," the petite girl paused. "Who's that table belongs to?", she pointed to the student table near to the window.

"That's Cobra. He's skipping the class again. Don't worry you'll get to see him. But, beware of him," Angel warned. "He's not a kind student likes us. He's more like... delinquent. Just don't make him angry"

"O.. Okay then.." Kinana mumbled.

Just a few times she had searched for him, she could hear someone was fighting. It's almost looks like an old building. Some of a few men are going to destroy for an hour. She determinec that Cobra and the others must be there somewhere.

The petite girl took a silence walked so the men won't realized that she's going to enter the building.

The more she went into the building deeper, the more she could hear there's a sound of fighting.

For a few floors she's been gone, Kinana finally found Cobra and the other guy from Sabertooth class, Fairy class and people called him, Thunder Ogre.

The petite girl was so horrified to see the crimson-haired man. He's been defeated.. by the Thunder Ogre. It's the first time to see him defeated like that.

"How pathetic that guy. I thought he's better than Orga," Sting smirked.

The Thunder Ogre then stopped kicked him and left the building. "Oi, where are you going?"

"Leave this place. The building is going to destroy," he replied.

"What about him?," the blondie asked.

"Let it be"

"No. What I meant is, don't you want to kill him?"

"Not interested," Orga replied. "He's really weak. It's worthless if I kill him," he said, left.

"Oi... Wait up," the delinquents leave Cobra be and followed Orga.

_Dammit... Why..? Why I can't beat him? He's so fast... and his strength is so strong...! How am I going to beat him like that?! Is this going to end for me? Heheh... Of course. This building is going to be destroy and so as I am. I don't need anyone anymore.. What's the point if I live here..? She's not even remember me.. But if there's a chance... I want her to call my name... again_

The ground was starting to tremble. And the wall was going to broke. The men had started to destroy it. Cobra remained calmed and closed his eyes to end his life here and now. This is the place he can die. Time is very short. His life had always been a same day.. He want to end once and for all.

But, before he closed his eyes, he could see a familiar shoes on the bottom. It was a shoes for a female of Fiore High School. He wonder who could that be...?

* * *

Kinana had been carried him after Orga and the others left the buildings. She is now at the school. The crimson-haired man was still passed out. The girl felt sympathy for him. His injured was pretty bad too. But, there's only one person who will be able to help him. Porlyusica, their nurse school. She's always worked until late.

As Kinana finally arrived to the infirmary, Porlyusica was still there, and so as her assistant, Wendy.

"What's wrong with him? Did he fight again?" an old lady asked.

"Please, you have to save him. He's got a bad injured," the petite girl begged her.

"Alright then, put him on the bed. Wendy, help me"

"Ha-Hai" the blue-haired girl accepted and tried to get something to aid him.

"And you, you Should stay out for a while only," Porlyusica ordered.

Kinana nodded and followed an old lady's ordered.

For 30 minutes had passed, the petite girl was still waited for him. She knew that it wasn't really that bad. But she was worried about him so much. She want to tell him everything the truth. However, she didn't had a courage to say it.

If she told him everything, what will Cobra going to say, is he believe her? Or she told him to the wrong person?

A moment later, Porlyusica opened the door which made the petite girl a little shocked and quickly stood up. "Your friend is fine. He just need to rest for a while," she told Kinana and let her to enter the infirmary.

"Ah yes. I forgot to do something. Hold on a sec-kina," she said, left the hallway. An old lady looked at her confusely and went back to the infirmary to see how he is.

"How is he, Wendy?," she asked to her assistant.

"I think he's going to fine. He'll wake up for a while," the timid girl replied.

"That's good then...", Porlyusica said, took a looked at him. _The thing that I don't quite understand is.. why is she trying to save him?_, she thought.

.

.

.

.

.

Cobra then made a sound of groan and opened his eyes slowly. Wendy was really glad to see he's fine, and the old lady sighed of relief.

"What.. happened to me?", the man was finally asked one of them. Wendy remained silent since she had no idea what happened to him and so it's Porlyusica turned to say it. "Your classmate save you. I didn't know what happened to you but all I knew that, you've got some bad wounds," she replied.

_My classmate..?_ he thought. For a moment, he knew who could it be. It's obviously Kinana.

"You're very lucky to have a good friend," Porlyusica said.

"What?"

"I never like to heal a delinquent guys like you but... your friend had one have a calming effect.. So, I'll do it for her," she continued.

The man was a little confused about her and he had no idea what on earth is she saying..

Just a moment later, he suddenly shocked as he could felt something cold pressed on his right cheek. The petite girl giggled to see him like that.

"Sorry to surprise you. Here," she said, gave a can of Caffè Latte that he always drank to him. He accept it since she had done so many things just for that man.. and she even bought a coffee can for him too. He couldn't possibly refused it this time even if he didn't want to be friends with her or something like that.

"So... about the Thunder Ogre... Why did you want to fight him so bad-kina?," the class rep asked.

The man avoid to look at her and scoffed. "None of your business"

"Oh..."

"Then, let's go home together. It's getting late-kina," she said, pulled him off from the bed and left the infirmary. "Thank you, Porlyusica-sensei, Wendy-san!"

As they left, an old lady and her assistant waved them. "Do you think she llllllllikes him?," Wendy asked.

The nurse school sweated-dropped.

The delinquent guy and his class rep went back home together since their house are near.. About 2 kilometre or something like that.

Somewhere on the road, Kinana stared something on her right side. "Wah~ Sugei," she said.

As the crimson-haired man took a looked where the girl stared at, it turned out to be a sunset. It was stained with a beautiful orange that no one can ever seen it before. This was Cobra's first time to see a beautiful sunset like that. Kinana was still looked at it with an eyes sparkle. It was obviously that this was her first time too.

Cobra remained silent and took a looked on her, which she finally noticed. "There's something I want to ask you..," he said. He would never talk to anyone else except for her, slightly but mostly the delinquents from Sabertooth and Fairy class.

The class rep tried to listen to him then.

* * *

The two of them were now sat on the riverbank where they can see the sunset clearly. But they came here not to see a sunset. The man was only want to ask her something important. It wasn't sure whether it is for her or for Cobra.

He took a deep breathed and let it out.. "Have you ever got an accident before you're in high school?," he finally asked her.

The girl then tried to think of it for s moment... "Hmm... Let's see.. Nope. I don't think I have-kina," she replied.

"...I see," the man muttered.. and remained silent.

"Why did you asked-kina?"

"I thought... you were already forget someone who he cared for you," he replied.

Kinana looked at him confusedly. "Who could that be-kina?"

The man stared at her serious and cold. "That is me"

.

.

.

.

The petite girl widen her eyes. The way he looked at her, it's like he knew her for along time. His blue eyes.. was so familiar to her.

For a moment, she finally remembered. This man is... her childhood friend. He's the man who saved her. She was so glad to see him again. Kinana gave a warmth smile and looked at the orange river.

"I knew that you're the person that I've always been searched-kina...," she replied.

"What?"

She remained silent for a moment and stared on the sunset. It's going to late...

"For the first time I met you, I had taken liking you... Every time I looked at you it's reminds me a lot of someone that saved me once.."

7 years ago... I've been bullied by a few boys in elementary school. I was getting used to it.. though I can't stand it. But.. ever since you came and saved me, my life changed...

A few boys picked on her after the school was over. She couldn't do anything but only hid her face and let them hurt her. She didn't want to be so childish.. but the tears just started to flow on her cheek.

For a moment then, one of the boy pulled the girl's violet hair roughly. "You sure got a soft hair.. Let me help you to cut it," he said, laughed and held a scissors from his friends.

She felt horrified. She was feared to know what might happened to her once they had cut her beautiful hair. The girl didn't want them to do such a horrible thing to her. In her thoughts, she told them that not to do it in multiple times.

Before they could snip her violet hair, an unfamiliar boy yelled them. "What the hell are you doing?! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

As the boys let her hair go, they ran away or else, the boy might call the teachers. He scoffed as he looked at the poor young girl.

"Oi. Are you alright?" he asked.

.

.

.

No responding. She's still crying because her hair was almost get cut.

"**OI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT OR NOT?!**," the boy getting mad of her.

.

.

.

.

.

Still.. no responding. he can't stand it anymore and quickly pulled the girl's violet hair to look at her. "Can't you hear me?! Are-you-al-right-or-not?!" the boy raised his voice since he can't stand on her.

She quickly nodded.

"Don't just nodding! Say it already!," he ordered.

"Ye-Yes! I'm.. I'm alright-kina"

"Geez.. you're really weak...," he muttered. "Anyway, what's your name? It's Erik, by the way"

"Ano... Cubellious-kina," she replied.

"Cubellious? That's a weird name. No wonder they kept bullying you"

"Well... my parents call me that.."

He sighed. "Fine I got it.. I got it.. Then I'll change your name,"

"But.. Cubellious is my-"

"Do you want everyone picked on you because of your dumb name?" he cut her sentence.

Kinana shook her head. "No... I don't wanna to-kina.."

"Then I'll change your name"

"Um... and what is that-kina?"

.

.

"...That would be Kinana," he finally got a name for her.

"Ki.. nana?"

"Yeah. I've always heard you've been add -kina in your ends sentences. So it would be Kinana"

"Kinana...," she muttered. "I think like it..."

_And so that day... my life had changed. I've been alone all the time before I met you.. You're the one changed me..._

The girl sat on the ground, looked at the kids played together. It looked fun. Though, they might picked on her again...

"Why are you look so spacing out?," a boy from yesterday asked. Kinana was a little startled since she's thinking too much about having a friend. He just met her all of a sudden and brought two soy bean cans.

"Are you always alone?," he asked.

She remained silent and nodded. "Ye.. yeah..."

"Here," he said, gave a soy bean can for her. She then accepted an offered from him.

"Ano..."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you go and play with your friends-kina?," she asked.

"I'm not interested..," he replied. "I prefer being alone. Like you"

"But.. you're very lucky.. to have a good friend" Kinana muttered.

"I'm not really that lucky... they were actually friendly to me"

"Who could it that be-kina?"

"Angel, Hoteye, Midnight and Racer," he replied.

"I think you're great.." the girl complimented.

Erik remained silent. "Seriously... did you actually didn't had a friend yet?"

There's an awkward silent. "Heheheh... well, I think so..," she couldn't helped but to giggle only.

"You can be a little pathetic, don't you?"

Kinana's giggled started to fade away... "...I am pathetic.." she said.

The boy kept stared on her. He can felt sympathy for her sometimes. He never cared anyone before. But that girl was the first time he could felt. However, he couldn't showed his emotions to her. Erik always hid it.. He should had friended her before the boys picked on her...

The next day... as usual, Kinana stayed in her classroom alone. Not even one person would come and see her. But...

"Oi!," a boy called her.

Erik

"It's going to school holiday. What is your plan?," he asked.

"I.. my parents never had a plan yet," she replied.

"I see... well, my parents and I will going to a resort. Want to come?," he invited.

"No.. I.. There's no need to-"

"What? You're not interested?" he cut her sentence

"Of course not! It's just..."

"Then, you will come with us. I pick you up at your house," the boy said, left the classroom. Kinana couldn't manage to say a word for him. But, she couldn't refused it since he had always kind to her all the time and even he always be there for her. She wondered.. will they can be together until eternity?

_After the school holiday, you've been always come and see me. I was really happy.. I really want to be friends with you just like everyone else had. But..._

As Erik heard a bad news from Kinana, he wasn't shocked nor sad. He didn't showed his feelings much this time. The boy was... remained silent.

"I see... you and your parents are going to go Tokyo back, huh?"

The girl nodded.

"It's your parents' decided right? It's not mine," he said, placed his hands behind his head.

"Oh... right. I'm sorry.." she muttered.

"But, before you leave, you better remember this," he paused.. "Don't be a weak girl. I hate that type of girl. Got that?"

She nodded.

"Even if we will separate each other, I'm sure we can see each other again...," he mumbled.

Kinana remained silent.

"Anyway, promise that you will come back and see me again?"

"Um.. yes..."

"Then, it's a promise", he said, made a pinky promise to her...

That day.. I thought that never see you again. But... 7 years had passed, I came back to see Erik again. And I heard a lot of rumours that, you've changed.. You became a delinquent and almost killed a few students. At first, I never believed that. However, it was the truth. Well, even though you've changed.. but I knew that you'll never forget me.. especially the promise you made...

When I try to talk to you, you've been.. a little cold to me. But I thought you're actually forget me or maybe I betray you back then.. I didn't knew what did I do...

"And so, I wanted to know more about you.. I've been asked a few students... Maybe you're changed because.. your parents died.. right?," she asked, looked at him.

The man looked at her confusedly. "...So you think I've changed because my parents died?"

The petite girl nodded.

.

.

Cobra gave a snorted because she was wrong. _She's really stupid..._, he thought.

Kinana looked at him confusedly.

"The reason why I've changed it's because of you"

"What? What did I do-kina?"

As his laughed faded away, he became serious back... "For the first time I saw you, I thought you're remember me... but, the way you talk to me..."

"Hi there. My name is Kinana. What's yours-kina?"

"The way you spoke to me.. you're so... cheerful and friendly. I thought you're going to be a weak girl forever..." he continued.

The petite girl remained silent and looked down. She felt regretted to change... "I'm sorry...", she muttered. "I just... followed what you told me.."

"What?"

"You were once said that, you didn't like a weak girl.. So, while I was Tokyo back then, I want to be strong and cheerful... I guess I was wrong-kina..."

The man looked at her surprisely. He was the one who was wrong. All this time... she's been so kind to him because the girl was still remembered him. He just.. didn't realized it.

"But.. if you want me to be a weak person, then I will..."

Before she could managed to finish her sentence, someone pushed her down which she could felt something warm on her head. It was Cobra's broad chest. He was the one who pushed her down to him. Kinana couldn't possibly moved anymore. The delinquent guy wrapped around the petite girl's body tightly.

He couldn't stand it anymore... He really wanted to embrace her so much because he.. missed his old friend for 7 years. He thought he'll never see her again. But now.. he was really glad she's alright.

"...Idiot," he hissed. "Why won't tell me earlier about this...?!"

Kinana blinked twicely.. ...After that, she buried her face to his chest. "I'm sorry for making you worried...," she muttered.

As he still held her, Cobra stroked down the petite girl's hair. ...Her violet hair was still as soft as 7 years ago... She cut her hair every once a year, isn't she...? He remained silent and continued to stroke down on her hair. It's been a while he haven't felt a soft hair like that before... The man wanted to friend with her again.. and started over. He wanted to...

* * *

A week had passed... Cobra hadn't skipped his class much this time.. though he always took a nap whenever the subject looked bored such as Math, PE, and so others subject he wasn't interested. The man was still beaten some guys from other classes. It's strange that, ever since he finally defeat Orga, the Thunder Ogre, Sting and other of his friends were friendly to him. Which, it was disgusted to the crimson-haired man.. But he wouldn't mind at all... He started to like them just a little.

"Did you know that, Cobra from Six Demon class, haven't skip a class anymore"

"Really? What happened to him?"

"Maybe he had been hit something hard on his head?"

"Hahah! That's impossible. I've heard that he's still beaten some guys again.."

"What happened to him?"

"Some people said that, Kinana and Cobra are now dating"

"**WHAT?!**"

"How-How did that happened?! A delinquent and a class rep? That's a forbidden love!"

"I know. But a few students had seen them that, they've been together sometimes"

"Eh~?!"

Meanwhile, at the rooftop, the crimson-haired man bought a Caffè Latte can from the vending machine again. And as for the class rep, she brought her bento and made up herself. Not many people ate their lunch food at the rooftop, so the two of them ate their lunch food together.

"By the way, there's a meeting with teachers and president council while I was gone from the class-kina...," the petite girl started.

"So?"

"We will going to have some festival for a few week left. It would be great if you come and help me-kina," she replied.

"I'm not really good on idea..," he said, took a sipped on his coffee can. "But if it's looks weird or stupid, don't blame me"

"Anything that is creative-kina"

* * *

**That's a pretty looooong oneshot XD It's my first time writing 6500 and above. Hope you like it :)) I'm truly sorry if the ending looks suck. Cuz... I don't know what to write anymore. T^T And yes. There will be a festival if I ever got an idea. I may or may not write Fairy tail world back. It's up to my ideas. If I found a good moment about Cobra or whoever it is, I might write in AU or FT world :D  
**


End file.
